1. Field of the Invention
The present invention provides a device for use with a striking implement, such as axes or large hammers, to absorb the impact when the head misses an object and the object instead strikes the handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Striking implements, such as axes comprising a head and handle, have been available for decades. Typically, the handle is made of oak wood and is secured directly to the axe head. If the head of the striking implement misses the object and the object instead strikes the handle, the handle may crack or break due to the vibratory forces applied thereto.
What is desired is to provide a simple, cost efficient device which, when attached to the head, increases the lifetime of the striking implement.